The invention is based on a fastening spring for fastening at least one component, accommodated in a housing of an electric motor.
From U.S. Pat. 5,391,063, a fastening spring is known which is U-shaped and which fastens two magnets in a motor housing of an electric motor. However, the fastening spring has only one bending zone. A high degree of mechanical stress on the fastening spring in the bending zone leads to a considerable concentration of mechanical stress and rapid breakage of the spring.
In a fastening spring of the prior art, one is therefore forced to use spring steel as the material. Since spring steel is magnetically conductive, relevant magnetic flux losses occur. This leads to a loss of efficiency of the motor or to an increase in the installation space of the motor and makes the component more expensive.
The fastening spring of the invention has the advantage over the prior art that in a simple way, the mechanical stress on the fastening spring is reduced sharply and the spring force is increased.
The low resultant stress level on the fastening spring of the invention allows the use of either a less expensive material or a weakly magnetic special steel. The use of weakly magnetic special steel assures better efficiency of the motor.
The fastening spring of the invention makes it possible, at a relatively slight degree of stress on the material, to generate a restoring force. Moreover, because of the shape of the fastening spring, the tendency of a fastening spring of the prior art to snap off is overcome.
By the provisions recited in the dependent claims, advantageous refinements of and improvements to the fastening spring recited in claim 1 are possible.
It is advantageous that a first and/or second leg of a U shape rests at least in part on components, since as a result the spring force of the fastening spring engages the components optimally.
It is advantageous for a width of the fastening spring to be made less than a spacing between two opposed V-shaped segments, because this prevents fastening springs from catching on one another.